


Love it When Your Hands are Free

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis rides Nick in an oversized sweater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love it When Your Hands are Free

**Author's Note:**

> written for[ this](http://soundingawkward.livejournal.com/11809.html?thread=60961#t60961) prompt on the tomlinshaw ficathon  
> I'm still a bit unsure about writing smut so hopefully this is okay  
> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://becauselouis.tumblr.com)

 

Nick sighed, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, brow creased in concentration. A glance at the clock told him that it had just past 2am and he still had 1500 words needed before he finished his dissertation.

He stretched out a little before standing and moving into the kitchen to make himself another cup of tea, careful not to make too much noise and wake the boy currently curled up asleep in their bed.

Tea at the ready, Nick headed back out to the living room, setting the cup on the coffee table and picked up his laptop to continue churning out his paper ready for the next afternoon.

1000 words to go and he heard the creak of a door, followed by soft footsteps padding down the hallway. Looking up he was greeted with the sight of a sleep rumpled Louis, hair dishevelled, eyes squinting, clad in a pair of pyjama pants and one of Nick’s green sweaters which hung off his small frame, practically drowning him.

“What are you doing up?” Nick asked him, keeping his voice soft to not startle the half asleep boy.

“Cold.” Louis’ voice was hoarse. He shuffled up to the couch, hands balled up tight in the long sleeves of Nick’s sweater.

Nick lifted an arm, allowing Louis to cuddle in next to him, cold toes wriggling their way beneath Nick’s thighs as he wrapped himself around Nick.

“Come to bed?”

Nick looked down at the boy cuddled into his side, eyes closed, lips curved upwards in content. He looked so small curled up against him, the sweater he was wearing resting at his mid-thigh, making him look even smaller.

Nick was so, so tempted.

“Sorry, darling. I have to finish this.”

Louis frowned unhappily but said nothing as Nick returned to his writing, the younger boy remaining curled up next to him on the couch.

As time wore on, Nick found that the closer he was to finishing his paper, the further Louis had pushed himself into Nick’s space – Nick had two paragraphs to go before finishing but suddenly found that, instead of a lap full of his laptop, he suddenly had a lap full of Louis.

“What are you doing, trouble?”

Louis was now straddling his lap, face buried against Nick’s neck, arms curled around Nick’s shoulders, using his wrists to flap the too long sleeves around.  

“’m bored.”

“Go back to bed, love. It’s late.”

Louis whined in protest, lifting his head to look at Nick with big, sad eyes.

“It’s lonely without you there.”

Nick leant up, gently kissing away Louis pout.

“I’m almost done.” He promised.

Louis hummed happily, ducking his head back down, breath blowing hot over Nick’s collar bones, his hands continuing to flap around the long sleeves of his sweater.

In hindsight, he probably shouldn’t have confessed to being almost finished, because Louis took this to mean that Nick’s focus no longer needed to be on his paper and instead should be on Louis himself.

It started out small, just Louis dusting small kisses along his chest, which turned into him biting down hard on Nick’s collar bones. Nick gasped a little but did his best to ignore the kissing and biting.

The end was in sight and he wasn’t going to let himself be distracted – even if it was Louis.

Or so he told himself anyway until he suddenly found himself being swatted across the face by something soft and green.

“What-“ The green thing struck again and Nick grabbed at it, his hand clutched tight around Louis’ small wrists.

“Lou.”

“Nick.” Louis parroted back, pouting magnificently down at Nick who felt partly moved but mostly exasperated.

“Louis, I need to finish this.”

He dropped Louis’ wrists and carefully moved the boy to the side so he could see his screen again.

And then found himself swatted in the face by Louis’ (his) sleeves once more.

He sighed deeply and moved his laptop to the coffee table, letting Louis clamber back onto his lap.

“What’s wrong, duck?”

“You’re ignoring me.” Louis frowned, wrapping his hands up in the long sleeves so at least Nick knew he wasn’t about to be hit again.

“I’m sorry, love, but I really need to finish this.”

Louis shuffled even closer so their chests were pressed together, his breath ghosting over Nick’s chin.

“Can’t you finish in the morning?” He whispered and crashed his lips into Nick’s, cutting off any reply he may have had.

Nick gasped a little in surprise, but allowed himself to be swept up in the kiss, his hands slid up Louis’ thighs and rested on his bum underneath the sweater while he allowed Louis to lick hotly into his mouth.

He pulled back, breathing a little heavier. “Lou, I really need to finish.”

The kisses he was trailing down the younger boy’s neck suggested otherwise.

“Later.” Louis gasped out, wrenching Nick’s head back up and sealing their lips together, his hands tangling themselves up in Nick’s hair.

“Later.” Nick agreed against Louis’ lips, his arms tightening around his boyfriend, pulling him in causing Louis’ half-hardened cock to brush against his, eliciting a delicious groan from the younger boy.

Their kiss was all teeth and tongue, Nick letting his hand slowly drift back to Louis’ bum, giving it a hard squeeze when it reached his destination.

Louis broke off from their kiss with a gasp and began trailing kisses along Nick’s jaw and down his neck, biting down hard at the junction of his shoulder before pulling back.

“Want to ride you, Nick.”

Nick bit back a groan, frantically nodding his head and allowed Louis to make quick work of his shirt and then his pants, the younger boy climbing off of Nick’s lap so he could pull them off completely.

Nick surveyed the boy standing before him. His pupils were dilated, mouth red and kiss bitten, a light flush coming from under the collar of Nick’s jumper.

“Your turn.” Nick motioned to the clothes Louis was wearing once the younger boy had thrown Nick’s pants somewhere across the room. “Wait.”

He hesitated when Louis’ hands edged at the bottom of the sweater, ready to pull it off over his head.

“Leave that on.” He ordered in response to Louis’ questioning stare, the younger breaking out into a knowing smirk at Nick’s command.

Rather than commenting though (something which Nick was very grateful for) Louis instead dropped the hem of the jumper and pushed his pyjamas and his pants down, kicking them off from around his ankles.

He clambered back onto Nick’s lap, their cocks brushing together, the fabric of Louis’ sweater rubbed against his bare chest causing Nick to break out in goose bumps.

Nick ran his hands slowly along Louis’ abs underneath the green material, the younger boy continuing to rub their cocks together in a slow, tantalizing motion.

As his hand drifted around the back, fingers dipping down in between Louis’ cheeks, Nick paused.

“Wait. We need – “

Louis huffed a bit, leaning to the side to dig between the couch cushions, surfacing with a bottle of lube and a condom that had definitely not been there before.

“You planned this.” He accused, Louis simply shrugged neither confirming or denying Nick’s accusation.

Nick decided he didn’t care so much when Louis bought the fingers of Nick’s right hand up to his mouth and began sucking on them, one by one until he had three of them in there, tongue swirling sinfully around Nick’s digits, blue eyes boring into Nick’s.

“Alright, alright, enough of that.”

Louis smirked a little as he let Nick’s fingers slide from his mouth with a pop. He grabbed at the bottle of lube again and snapped open the lid, squeezing it out onto Nick’s fingers and slowly massaging it in, looking up at Nick through his long eyelashes.

Nick set to work, sliding his hand back up the jumper and swirled his finger around Louis’ hole before plunging the first one in, moving it around, beginning to thrust it in and out, Louis’ hips meeting his every movement.

“Another.” Louis commanded, biting down on Nick’s jaw – bitey little thing Louis was – making a pleased sound when Nick pulled the finger out and thrust it back in with another.

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis was moaning, hips still rocking along with Nick’s fingers. “Another, c’mon.”

He reached down and grabbed the condom packet, ripping it open with his teeth as Nick plunged a third finger in, curling them just right.

Louis mouth fell open, the condom forgotten momentarily as Nick’s fingers brushed along his prostate, pulled out and then repeated the motion over again.

“Ready, darling?” Nick asked, Louis pushing back desperately against his fingers.

Louis nodded, frowning a little when Nick’s fingers slipped out and slid the condom down Nick’s length, coating it with a generous helping of lube.

Nick pulled him into a searing kiss when he was done, hands gripped tightly in the front of Louis’ sweater, the two panting into one another’s mouths.

Louis pulled back, shuffling further into Nick’s lap and grasped at Nick’s cock, brushing it against his entrance a few times before slowly sinking back onto it with a quiet groan.

Nick threw his head back, gasping as he felt Louis sliding down until he was balls deep in Louis’ ass.

Louis sat for a moment, adjusting to Nick inside him. His hands, which were swallowed up by the sweater’s long sleeves, came to rest on Nick’s cheeks when he lifted his head back up, allowing Louis to lean their foreheads together.

“Alright?” He asked, Louis nodded, breathing heavily.

Louis let his hands drop to Nick’s shoulders, material trailing across Nick’s skin, and began to move. Slowly swivelling his hips just enough to drive Nick crazy, at first.

Nick gripped tightly to Louis’ waist, the younger boy continuing to circle his hips maddeningly slow.

He let his head fall against Louis’ shoulder, his hands gripping Louis so tight he had no doubt there would be bruises.

“Lou, come on.” He croaked into the fabric of Louis’ jumper.

He heard Louis chuckle a little but he complied anyway, carefully lifting himself until only the head of Nick’s cock was still in and then slammed himself down, lifting again to repeat the motion over and over in a manner that made Nick’s head swirl.

He picked his head up and surged forwards swallowing Louis’ grunts and groans as Louis began riding him in earnest, the muscles in his thighs tightening visibly with every movement, his dick brushing neglected between them.

“Nick”  he croaked against Nick’s lips. Nick pulled back and watched his boyfriend fuck himself down on his cock, loving every second of it.

“So good for me, Lou. Love watching you fuck yourself on my cock, such a slut for it, aren’t you.”

Louis nodded, whimpering. His thighs were aching from exhaustion as he continued to pound himself onto Nick’s dick, frantically chasing his release. “Yeah, babe. Love it, love your cock.”

His movements started getting sloppy, the more tired he got and the closer he was to his release.

Nick used his grip on the younger boy’s hips and began lifting Louis, helping him keep his pace, the two growing closer and closer as Louis ground himself against Nick. He could see glimpses of Louis’ chest beneath the collar of the sweater as he moved, the skin deliciously flushed from the extra warmth the jumper provided.  

Not going to last much longer, Nick loosened his grip on Louis’ hips and began jerking Louis off with his right hand, it only took a few strokes before Louis was coming between them with a loud cry, come painting Nick’s stomach and clinging to the green fabric, Louis collapsing in a heap against his chest.

He thrust up into Louis three more times and then he was coming also, squeezing his eyes shut with a loud groan as he released into the condom.

They sat in a heap, Nick still inside Louis who was resting heavily against him, breathing deep as they recovered from their highs.

When Nick caught his breath, he carefully pulled himself out of Louis, pulling off the condom and chucking it into his empty teacup. He’d deal with it in the morning.

He spared one last glance for his discarded laptop – he really should make an effort to finish, he was so close after all – but decided that his boyfriend, who looked incredibly wrecked and yet still gorgeous in his overly large sweater, was more important than a five hundred word paragraph he could churn out in the morning.

He stroked his hand through Louis’ mussed up locks, placing a gentle kiss in his sweaty hair.

“C’mon, Lou. Let’s go to bed.”

Louis had no protests, allowing himself to be picked up and carried to bed where he cuddled into Nick’s arms in nothing but the green sweater. 


End file.
